Atop Kefka's Tower
by Viviane Latour
Summary: Terra's thoughts and fears just before the final battle. From Final Fantasy VI.


Standard disclaimers: Final Fantasy VI and all of its wonderful characters don't belong to me; they belong to Square of Japan and their affiliates. As much as I like the game and the characters, I don't claim them. So please, unless you'd like my spare change or my DVD collection, don't sue me---I have student loans!

This is my first fanfiction. Review it if you like, but please keep a short sentence in mind: a flame without reason isn't a flame; it's immaturity. (Criticize nicely, please.) I believe that this idea is entirely of my own creation, and I have not seen it elsewhere. If you have previously written a fanfiction like this one, I apologize for any similarities between the two; I did not know that your fanfiction existed. These are Terra's thoughts just before she enters the final battle. If you haven't played through most of the World of Ruin, you might want to hold off reading this for a little while because it does contain some degree of spoilers.

Rated PG for mild morbidity, no warnings on language. (I don't do perversion or profanity, don't worry.)

  
Atop Kefka's Tower   
by Viviane Latour  
  
  


This is it. This switch in the floor is the entrance to the madman's lair. It's time.

Why do I feel so reluctant?

...I might die.

I've faced death throughout this entire journey---we all have. Why should I back out now? Why should I want to? Why is this idea scaring me so much at this moment?

...I will die.

This battle will destroy all of the magic in this world, along with all of the magicite and espers, if any managed to survive Kefka's rampage. I am an esper. This battle will be my demise. If we don't fight, Kefka will kill us eventually. If we lose, Kefka will kill us immediately. If we win, the effects will kill me. There's no way I can win.

If this battle means certain death, why am I here?

I know why Cyan is here: to avenge his family and his liege's death at Kefka's hands. Edgar and Sabin are here for their parents; they are certain that the Empire had some role in their deaths---and for the years of camraderie that they lost as a result. Locke is here for poor Rachel, killed by Empire soldiers in an attack on Kolingen years ago. Celes is here because of the imprisonment she suffered because she betrayed a cause that deserved nothing but betrayal. Strago and Relm want to protect their home. I don't know why Shadow is here, but he has a reason, I know that much. Setzer... well, Setzer isn't happy unless there is something on the line, and the fact that it's his life makes things all the more exciting.

Why am I here?

Why am I fighting?

Why don't I give up?

I don't give up because I won't give up. I won't give up because I can't give up. I must fight for those that can't be here themselves.

I fight for the orphans of Mobliz, because Kefka's Bolt of Judgment killed their parents.

For the wounded soldier, slaughtered in his bed.  
For General Leo, a good man who fought for the wrong side.  
For my mother, who died because of the Empire's greed for power.  
For my father, who spent his last days being tortured in Vector.  
For the espers, drained of their power in the name of military might.  


Most of all, I must fight for myself.

I am the last ray of hope. We only made it this far because I was here, because Ramuh and the other espers came to the aid of one of their own. Without their help, I hate to think of what might have happened...

Cyan is getting impatient. He's waving for me to step on to the switch. It won't work unless we're all there.

Relm is probably tormenting poor old Strago.

Sabin is probably chastizing Edgar for flirting with Celes while Locke searches for a new treasure.

Mog must be practicing his dance steps; Setzer is probably taking bets.

Life will go on, but only if we finish this fight.

Even if I must die here, I will not die a coward.

I'm coming, Cyan, no need to be impatient. We're ending this now.

Kefka, prepare yourself!


End file.
